Unwanted Visitor
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: When the Emotions get an unexpected and unwanted visitor, they aren't quite sure how to react. One of those things being that their visitor is Batman's main enemy. Oh and another important thing, he doesn't seem to be planning on leaving. (Takes place during Batman: Arkham Knight) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. for Batman: Arkham Knight or Inside Out. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Note: This idea is another one from BigHead98, the author who has given me permission to write 'The Least' series. :)**

* * *

Unwanted Visitor

"What…?" Joy started before she had to stop, her mind having a hard time processing what was in front of her. She glanced over at her friends in confusion, to see them equally confused.

"We're not quite sure how he got here." Anger shrugged before glancing back at their 'guest' that was currently messing with the control panel. Joy frowned at this, trying to overcome her fear of the man.

 _The Joker is in Batman's head…?_

Her mind still struggled to process this strange realization but she did know one thing.

 _I won't allow him to mess with Bruce…_

She walked towards the control panel, before stopping a few inches away from the man.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying not to flinch when the man turned around and gave her a delighted smile. Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing here however, the man took a step towards her and shook her hand.

"Oh yay! Roomies!" Just as quickly as the action had been made, which left Joy standing there puzzled, he had moved over towards the rest to shake their hands as well. "I've always wondered what made Brucie-boy think and now I know. Such a pleasure to meet all of you!"

All the emotions froze at that, wondering how this strange man knew who the Dark Knight was. The clown must have noticed their confusion and slight panic because he gave them all a bright smile before walking towards the row of today's early memories.

"Oh it was quite easy after being in Brucie's head and all." He flashed them all another grin before trailing his hands along the sets of memories, each flashing different colors. "I mean, memories make up who we are so it was quite simple to see where the line was drawn between Bat and Man once I could see all of them."

The Joker picked one up and examined it, almost as if trying to read the memory within.

"You know what I mean?" The man asked before letting out a hysterical laugh, dropping the orb and watching as it fell towards the ground.

Joy bolted forward, sliding on the ground in order to catch the precious memory, letting out a sigh when she did. She got up; shooting a glare at the man before looking down to make sure the memory was ok. Sure enough, there wasn't even a scratch on the surface…

 _That could have been bad…_

She cradled the memory to her chest before glancing back towards the control panel to make sure everything was ok. Bruce didn't seem to be acting any different, continuing his patrol of Gotham. Since things had started to get worse that day, she cringed when thinking about what the man had already had to go through. Scarecrow had announced his threat on Gotham and most of the citizens had been evacuated which left Bruce and the police being the only ones who could stop the man.

 _At least he doesn't have to deal with the Joker…_ She glanced over in irony to glance at the man who had wandered over towards the manuals, with the other Emotions following the man to keep a tight lookout, although rather hesitantly. _We just have to…_

She let out a breath of air before walking over to them, placing the memory back as she passed the holding cells.

"Oh books!" The man exclaimed before picking up one and flipping through it. She thought that was all the man would do but instead he shrugged, before tossing the book away towards the floor. "Never been much of a reader myself."

He walked away and she quickly went to retrieve the book, dusting off the surface before slipping it back into the correct space on the bookshelf. So far today wasn't going quite the way she had expected it to…

 _Maybe if we ask him to leave he will…_

She knew that the thought was highly unlikely, but she glanced over at her friends all the same. They all nodded, as if thinking the same thing as she was. She let out a breath before walking over to their unexpected guest, who was currently examining the ideas.

"I wonder what this one does?" The man asked, almost as if talking to himself than the other Emotions in the room. Before he had a chance to try it out, Joy stepped in front of him rather hesitantly.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I'm going to have to ask that you leave now." She began, watching as the man's face turned into one of confusion as she continued. "Lots of stuff for us to do today and we don't really have time for visitors today."

 _Or ever…_

She watched hesitantly as the Joker took in her request, almost glad that he didn't immediately explode at the words. Confusion began to run through her when the man merely laughed and gave them all a bright smile.

"Oh I'm not really planning on leaving." He stated simply and she glanced over at her friends in confusion and just a small bit of fear.

 _Today just got a lot worse…_

* * *

 **So this would have been out sooner but I figured out how I'm actually pretty good and writing the Joker and got freaked out. Definitely freaked out while playing the game and he just randomly popped up… Either way, thanks to BigHead98 for the idea again. They just seem to be able to think up things that I don't. :) Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
